fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpheonis
Alpheonis '''Are large Carapaceons created by Sanguine Regis. They are found within the '''Spring Reefs. Physiology Alpheonis are massive aquatic carpaceons with a superficial resemblance to Lobsters. They feature a total of 8 limbs, which consists of two large and spear-like claws, and six small legs that Alpheonis will use to anchor itself to the sea floor. when it sleeps. All of these limbs remain close to the body when not being used and rest flush with the main body. The main body itself is large and very round at the front, almost forming a teardrop shape if the tail were to be ignored. There are large indents and bends in the main body so that the limbs lie flush when pulled close. The eyes are small, bead like structures that lie in two small recesses on either side of the head. Right in front of these eyes are two very long and very flexible antennae that Alpheonis use to "Smell" the water. When swimming, these Antennae usually drag behind the animal. Their mouth is large and consists of five plates that can be used to grab and pull food in. There are two flexible antennae located The tail of an Alpheonis is long, muscular, and flexible, ending in a large horizontal fin. Alpheonis will swing this tail up and down in order to move with surprising speed and agility. This tail is also strong enough that Alpheonis will use it to smack prey and would-be predators, temporarily stunning them. The two fore limbs of Alphenis are topped with Long, spear-like claws. Alpheonis can thrust these claws forward with enough force to harm and even kill monsters such as Lagiacrus. The carapace of an Alpheonis is a deep navy blue, with the more vulnerable underside being a lighter white. Behavior Alpheonis are fiercely aggressive animals despite their omnivorous lifestyle. They will use their muscular tails to propel themselves towards prey and aggressors, and use their spear-like claws to maim and bleed out their targets. The species itself leads a largely solitary lifestyle, but has been noted to have a symbiotic relationship with anemones in the reef. Alpheonis will take Anemones in the reef and nurture them by bringing them scraps of prey and moving them around the reef. In exchange, Alpheonis will coat their claws in the anemones venom. Additionally, Alpheonis will lay their eggs in these anemones, where they will hatch and live in until they can hunt for themselves. Curiously, Alpheonis seem to be aware if an Anemone is budding and will actively seek out these buds whenever they need a new anemone. Ecology Ecology * Order: Decapoda * Infraorder: Anomura * Superfamily: Spear shrimp * Family: Alpheon Habitats Alpheonis are exclusively found in the Spring Reefs. Ecological Niche Alpheonis are omnivores, happily eating carrion, plants, corral, and even live prey. Despite their dangerous and aggressive nature, Alpheonis are frequently preyed upon by other animals in the reef and frequently die to parasitic infections. Biological Adaptations Alpheonis have evolved two large, spearlike claws that they can thrust forward with incredibly force. They have also evolved strong a strong tail that allows them to propel themselves with surprising speed and force. Attacks * Tail Slam: Alpheonis will curl up for a moment before spinning and slamming its tail onto whatever is in front of it. (inflicts waterblight) * Charge: Alpheonis will give off a cry before charging forward. (Inflicts waterblight) (if next to it when it charges, you will be thrown off balance) * Spear Charge: Alpheonis will give off a cry as it extends tis claws, charging forward with them held in front. * Spear Stab: Alpheonis will quickly stab with one of his claws before pulling it back in. * Spear Stab Combo: Alpheonis will quickly stab with his claws in rapid succession. * Tail Spin: Alpheonis will turn on his side for a moment before rapidly spinning, hitting everything around him. * Impaling stab: Alpheonis will give off a cry and extend his claws before pulling them back in and rapidly sending one out in a powerful stabbing motion. This move will break the body part of another monster. * Pin Attack: Alpheonis will grab you with one of his claws before biting into you repeatedly. Once he had bitten you five times he will throw you away from himself. * Spear Strike: Alpheonis will quickly turn 180*, striking whatever is behind him with the side of his claw. * Poison Coat: Alpheonis will go up to an anemone in the reef and run his claws through it several times. If this is not interrupted, Alpheonis' claws will gain a purple hue and his attacks with them will inflict poison. Breakable parts * Alpheonis' back can be broken * Alpheonis' right claw can be broken (Deals less damage when broken) * Alpheonis' left claw can be broken (Deals less damage when broken) * Alpheonis' antennae and mouth can be broken * Alpheonis' tail can be broken * if broken, Alpheonis' tail can be cut off (half of the fin will be cut off) (Greatly reduces the alpheonis' movement) Notes * despite its clear resemblance to a mantis shrimp or pistol shrimp, Alpheonis was orginally a swimming scorpion * the name alpheonis is a combination of the latin words for Shrimp and Scorpion. * Giant Enemy Crab is now underwater. Category:Carapaceon Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Poison Monster